


Human Error

by Chordewa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, speed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chordewa/pseuds/Chordewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil doesn't love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Error

Vergil doesn't love her. Love is a human feeling - a human _failing_. (Love was his mother, fierce and afraid and foolish, shielding him with her mortal body even as demonic claws ripped through them both.) He will never know this weakness.

Lust is another matter.

The Order of the Sword's archive is a dark cathedral, silent save for whispering pages and creaking spines. He can see easily in the gloom; Gracia is blind without the candle. Its quavering light casts shadows over the twists and spikes of unintelligible scripts, and makes a halo of her pale hair. Beneath the chaste folds of her dress, hers is a body he has come to know well. "Could you hold that higher, please?" she murmurs, index finger pressed against the vellum of the book. "I've found another anecdote about Sparda. 'In May of 1209, Sparda freed a maiden from the nightly depredations of an incubus...' "

Of course devils feel lust. What is lust but the desire to possess another, to use them for your own gain? Among demons, the strong take whatever they please. He is better than them. Power without temperance is repugnant. No matter how tempting the scent of fresh blood or how enticing a woman's curves, he has always considered himself above such things.

Until her.

His desire for her angers and disgusts him. When he's with her, such things are usually far from his mind. (Vergil finds himself distracted by the most ridiculous things in her presence. Like the way her hips sway when she walks, or the mischievous curve of her smile when she's about to get one of her bright ideas – ideas that usually involve getting him into situations he would never otherwise find himself in.) But when they are apart, his mind sinks into a spiral of self-loathing. There have been many times where he almost hasn't come back to her. When he does, he tells himself it's because she's useful. He doesn't _need_ her help to get into the archives, but her grasp of languages both human and demonic is better than his, and she can reveal to him secret histories of Fortuna not written in any book. So he returns to her and lets her smile at him and use him as a pillow and lace her fingers through his. All so that she can show him the traces of his father's footsteps. That's the only reason.

Vergil doesn't love her.

(He won't allow himself to.)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my attempt to come to terms with the idea of Vergil banging a human. I named Nero's mother Gracia because it's a variant of Grace and all the Order of the Sword characters have kind of 'churchy' names. There's not a lot of focus on the lady in question because romance wasn't what I was trying to do here.
> 
> This is my first DMC fic, please tell me what you think. :-)


End file.
